


Voltron Legendary 21st Century

by Jazzybug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), + Allura and Coran, Alternate universe? Kind of?, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Demisexual Shiro (Voltron), Fanfiction reading, First chapter will take place one day before Lance's birthday, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is my son, Lesbian Pidge (Voltron), Multi, On Archive of Our Own, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Social Media, The Paladins discover modern internet!!, The paladins transport to ouR WORLD, and i found NONE, but jokes and references will still be a thing, decided that im not going to include relationships, i dont know i've always wanted something like this, i tried to before but i lacked inspiration, im not even trying anymore, it works better without them, no smut tho, smut scares me, so im writing it now, this is basically just a shitpost, this will probably make no sense, whoops im bored, wow look my first fanfiction, you can take ace homoromantic pidge out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzybug/pseuds/Jazzybug
Summary: The Paladins (plus Allura and Coran) go through a wormhole that takes them to a new universe that contains a very popular cartoon based on them. Also, what's a cosplay?a.k.a the paladins discover internet and cry over fanfiction





	1. Making money illegally in space

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry i couldn't come up with a good title or summary I TRIED

It was a completely normal morning in the castle, Lance was sleeping, Hunk was sleeping, Pidge had just started sleeping, Keith was sleeping, Princess Allura was sleeping, Coran was sleeping, it was 2 am, Shiro was up pondering existence and being paranoid by PTSD, and none of them expected the events that would occur later that day 

Allura woke up to Coran frantically shaking her awake and yelling "Princess!" 

"Coran? What's happened?" Allura muttered groggily, still attempting to wake herself up. 

"The castle is being sucked into a wormhole! We're approaching far too fast and I'm not sure how much time we have until it swallows us whole!" 

At that, Allura sprung out of bed still in her night gown and quickly headed towards the ship's front. As soon as she got there she noticed the unmistakable wormhole that they were heading towards at a remarkable speed. She quickly took a breath and went to steer the ship away, but nothing seemed to work. Fearing the inevitable, she turned on the intercom. 

"Paladins! Wake up! It seems we're heading towards a wormhole with no means of escape! There is no way to tell what's on the other side, so we have to be prepared! Get here immediately!" 

When Allura turned the com off, she returned to looking at the wormhole with a worried look on her face. She could only hope that whatever was on the other side didn't pose a threat.

 

* * *

 

 

They had entered the wormhole only two minutes after the paladins entered the main room in full armor and bayards in hand. They feared the worst when the castle finally entered the wormhole, although were entirely surprised to see that they were not too far from Earth.

The paladins looked ecstatic. It seemed as though life had given them a break and maybe they could use a long overdue visit with their families. However, Allura felt something was drastically different. She could sense an entirely different quintessance in this area, and she found that very uncomfortable and worrying. She headed to the control panel, and tracked their coordinates, only to discover that the coordinates were not only different, but they were in a different timeline completely.

"Paladins! This is extremely worrying! I just discovered that while this is still Earth, this is not where it was previously located, and it's a different time as well! I can not even track the planets that were previously in this area, it seems that we've entered a new universe completely. Here, the date is July 27th of 2017. This is nearly over a century before any of you were born!"

Taking in the news was like a slap in the face to the paladins. Where they had hope was quickly lost. This was a completely different era, and according to Allura, a completely different universe. They may not exist as the same people here, they might not even exist here.

"Princess, are you sure? This looks exactly like Earth, and alternate universes don't seem possible." Shiro said with a calm facade, but there was a panic in his voice only detectable if you were close to him.

"I'm quite certain Shiro. There's no other possible explanation for something like this to happen. We've only had one incident like this back on Altea, where we've completely lost track of one of our ships." Allura said slightly panicked. Then Lance spoke up.

"Well, if we're in a different time line, or even a different universe, then we might not exist here right? Or we wouldn't have been born yet, which means there are no records of us going missing or us even existing. Maybe we could take a pod with a cloaking device and investigate a bit?" Lance says seriously. A change from the normal.

"Surprisingly, that's not a bad idea Lance. We're going to need somewhere to go since most planets we're allied with don't exist, and I can't track any of them down. Plus, it would be interesting to learn Earth culture." Allura said with a smile on her face, despite the situation.

As Allura looked around the room, she noticed the once glum faces of hopelessness start to perk up at the announcement, and Lance was smirking to himself. Then, they started loading into the pod after cloaking the castle and headed down to Earth.

 

* * *

 

After landing in a forest area and cloaking the pod, they set out to explore. Only to notice that they looked extremely out of place with their clothing and hair compared to everyone else. They had walked into a shopping plaza, much unlike the ones the paladins and Alteans were used to. They were also getting a lot of stares for being dressed up in full armor as well as two people with pointy ears and markings on their face.

"Um.. I'm very uncomfortable. Can we like, leave please?" Hunk muttered to the team.

"No, we have to figure out where we are." Shiro said with confidence on his face. Hunk sighed.

"This is a very bad idea." He muttered before following the already moving team.

They ended up walking on the side of a road. After a long while of walking and just looking around, they realized they had no money and nowhere to stay.

 

"How did it take us this long to figure this out?" Pidge said with exasperation written on their face. They were currently standing outside of a fast food restaurant that they discovered to be called McDonalds after looking for food. Then they realized after they placed their order that they needed money to eat. They got kicked out after explaining that they had no money.

"Wait... What if we make money?! We have an alien ship! We can probably make real money on it!" Lance says with pride.

"Lance, that's illegal." Keith deadpans.

"So? We'll be in space. It's not illegal if it's in space." Lance explains.

Pidge facepalms.

"I believe that we might just be able to do that! We have a machine that we used to produce Altean Groggeries! Our old form of currency!" Coran explains happily.

"You know, all of these things we're able to do are oddly convenient." Hunk says.

"Shhh, Hunk, Plot convenience. The author wants to start a story but doesn't know how to begin this specific one. No questioning." Lance whispers to Hunk

Little did they know, the author was trying to send a message to the readers.

 

* * *

 

After travelling back to ship and thirstily making lots of money, not illegally because its in space, for spending, they head back to Earth. They were finally going to get their McDonalds happy meals and they were so ready. They headed back to the McDonalds they had discovered and happily paid for their happy meals, taking a seat and happily munching on their food while Lance, Hunk and Pidge played with the small action figures that came with the meal.

"You guys are so immature." Keith says, taking a bite from his burger. They were all currently battling to the death in action figure form. Keith was about to talk about how they were paladins of Voltron, not five year olds, when Shiro decided to come in with his large robotic action figure and join the battle, leading to Allura and Coran joining, thinking this was an "Earth ritual".

Keith does not know these people.

 

 

 

 


	2. Earth Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins find a place to stay and discover technology from this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating? Its more likely than you think

After their much needed happy meal, the paladins set off to figure more out about this time. What they had noticed was about half of the people they had seen were carrying a phone that looked much different to the ones they were used to.

They found a hotel and booked a room and rested for the night in the cramped room.

The next morning, the last one up was Lance who woke at 11 am.

"So, we've found a place to stay. Now we need to figure out more about technology because I'm curious as to why people seemed so concentrated on their... devices." Space dad says. 

And that is how the paladins found themselves trying to figure out phone bills.

At least Pidge is happy.

Once returning to the hotel room, that was way too small for five people and two aliens, they all went onto their newly acquired phones and browsed the internet. It was very slow and different to what they (minus Allura and Coran) were used to. Currently, Lance and Pidge were the ones having the easiest time figuring out what's popular in this time and understanding how to work their phones.

Which of course, led to Lance downloading Instagram and Pidge looking at an old website called 'Youtube'. 

After a while, everyone had gotten the hang of using their strange devices and had become obsessed. Not surprising, honestly.

Shiro was thoroughly invested in the website "wikiHow".

Keith was watching knife review videos on youtube and seemed to be intensely glaring at his screen.

Hunk was smiling happily as he looked at new recipes he hadn't even thought of.

Lance had already made an account on Instagram and was following at least one hundred people. 

Pidge was nearly done with hacking into the third government facility.

Allura was watching cat videos.

Coran was taking a bunch of photos of himself in strange poses.

Soon enough, everyone got bored and decided to go to a mall. While everything was outdated, it was still something they were familiar with.

Until someone approached them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's all I have for now. I tried. You're welcome to suggest scenarios for future chapters. Klance, Shallura, and Hunay will be canon but feel free to suggest a scenario of the paladins discovering a different ship through fanart, fanfiction, etc. Thanks for reading!


End file.
